


Il telefono squilla

by SwirlingStyle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Charizard ha più buon senso di tutti, Gen, Red parla quanto una prugna secca, freddo boia, i cellulari in montagna NON prendono
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlingStyle/pseuds/SwirlingStyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red ha finalmente raggiunto la vetta di Monte Argento, dove l'unico suono, oltre al soffiare della bufera, è quello del suo cellulare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: Il telefono squilla

Il suono del cellulare riecheggiò nel silenzio.  
“Hey, sono io.”  
L’altro non rispose, solo una grossa nuvola del suo respiro scivolò muta dalle narici.  
“Loquace come sempre. Si può sapere dove sei? Il tuo cellulare è pressoché impossibile da raggiungere. Ti cerco da giorni.”  
Non ci fu risposta se non l’infuriare del vento dentro il microfono dell’apparecchio telefonico.  
Poi, uno starnuto.  
“Oh.”  
Una sorta di sospiro preoccupato rivelò che chi stava chiamando aveva compreso quanto lontano fosse andato il suo amico.  
“E così ce l’hai fatta. Com’è la vista di lassù? Dicono che un uomo che lo scala e ne raggiunge la vetta possa esalare il suo ultimo ghiacciato respiro mentre sorge l’alba ed un Articuno solca il cielo”  
Ancora uno starnuto, poi un profondo ruggito del Charizard fece capire che, per quanto freddo ci fosse, aveva tutto il calore necessario a non esalare un respiro ghiacciato.  
“E dai, scherzavo! Lo so che non sei del tutto uno sprovveduto. Avrai con te i tuoi migliori pokèmon. Charizard, Pikachu, Snorlax…non avrai portato con te Lapras spero.”  
Il ragazzo tossì mentre alzava gli occhi al cielo. Ovviamente lo aveva portato, dato che per arrivare lassù serviva risalire anche parecchi fiumi e cascate.  
“Hai chiamato tua madre? E mio nonno?”  
“Ha-ah”   
“Qualche volta potresti parlare un poco di più sai? Ad ogni modo…sono felice per te.”  
Red sentì lo stomaco chiuderglisi.   
Nessuno più di lui si era fatto valere per le sue capacità di allenatore delle più svariate specie pokèmon. Era in grado di comprendere ogni esigenza dei compagni della sua squadra, di saperli far lottare, allenare e lavorare al meglio. E se non volevano lottare, semplicemente li allevava. Quando volevano essere liberi li liberava.   
Ma due giorni fa aveva capito una cosa, nel momento in cui aveva messo piede sulla vetta dell’imponente Monte Argento.   
Aveva dimenticato.  
Aveva trascurato.  
Le persone, gli umani.  
Amici, parenti e nemici.  
Non avevano più interesse per lui.  
Appena raggiunta l’alta vetta di Monte Argento, aveva compreso che tutto il mondo scorreva sotto di lui e che non gli interessava affatto. Ma a Green invece interessava.   
Lo aveva chiamato più e più volte, incurante della mancanza di linea e del fatto che gli venivano chiuse le telefonate in faccia. A lui importava.   
Una persona a cui aveva fregato il titolo di Campione appena ottenuto. Probabilmente gli aveva erroneamente ammazzato un pokèmon, anche se Green non ne aveva mai fatto parola a nessuno. Ma Red lo aveva visto portare dei fiori su una tomba di un Rattata nella Torre Pokèmon più volte. Ed eppure si preoccupava e lo chiamava. E sembrava felice di venire a conoscenza di ogni nuova conquista che Red riusciva a compiere.  
“Ora che farai? Sai, io dirigo una palestra ora, potresti venire a trovarmi.”  
Una forte folata annunciò l’arrivo di una tempesta di neve di lì a poco.  
Red si strinse un po’ al suo Charizard.  
“Credo che attenderò, Green.”  
Dall’altra parte della linea, Green scosse la testa: “Cosa attenderai con precisione, Red? Che una valanga ti seppellisca vivo? Che un pokèmon selvatico ti divori? Che il freddo o la fame ti stronchino?”  
Un nodo alla gola gli strozzò le parole.  
Red chiuse gli occhi.  
“No, attenderò che…”  
La linea saltò ed il vento cancellò le ultime parole, lasciando Green a strepitare contro un cellulare muto.  
“Che tu venga a sfidarmi.” Soffiò Red nel telefono. Poi lo chiuse e lo guardò Charizard.  
Charizard sapeva che tutta quella storia era una cretinata galattica e che Red era tanto bravo a capire loro quanto stitico a capire quelli della sua specie. Sapeva che avrebbe fatto una scemenza molto, molto grossa.  
E così accadde. Red si alzò, strinse il cellulare in una mano e caricò il braccio all’indietro. Poi, in una frazione di secondo, lo lanciò nell’enorme baratro su cui sovrastava la vetta di Monte Argento.  
“Attenderò.”


	2. Passeggiata sui monti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Pericoli?Macchè pericoli! Solo valli baciate dal sole e Milktank al pascolo! Se ci va bene qualche pastore ci offrirà pure del latte, cosa vuoi di più?’

C’è un luogo, in tutta Jhoto, che spicca per il suo clima rigido e glaciale. Nemmeno le caldi estati riescono ad intaccare la neve che attanaglia la cima di questo impervio monte ed i pokèmon che lo abitano sono grossi, feroci e quanto mai resistenti.  
Solo i più impavidi allenatori ed esploratori si prefiggono di esplorare questo posto. Chi in cerca d’avventura, chi di fama e chi solo per allenarsi, vengono spesso definiti dalla gente comune come spericolati ed incoscienti, ben sapendo che ben pochi di quelli che hanno messo piede sul Monte Argento con l’intento di raggiungerne la cima sono poi tornati indietro.

“Che cazzo di freddo.”  
“Hrrnnmmm”  
“Smettila di ricordarmi che potevo coprirmi di più ed aumenta quella fiamma per piacere.”  
“Grrrnnnnn!”  
“Ahia porcaccia di que…”  
Verso la cima del Monte Argento c’era un ragazzo di nome Gold che si massaggiava il braccio mordicchiato, circondato da metri di neve, sballottato dal vento glaciale e congelato dalla punta dei piedi fino all’ultimo dei suoi capelli neri.  
Il Thyplosion accanto a lui si scollava ogni tanto la neve che gli si accumulava sul muso e mugugnava nervoso.  
Ed il suo allenatore non lo aiutava certo nel rassicurarlo con quell’andatura a scatti ed i forti brividi che lo scuotevano.  
‘Andiamo a fare una scampagnata fra le montagne!’ aveva detto ‘Pericoli?Macchè pericoli! Solo valli baciate dal sole e Milktank al pascolo! Se ci va bene qualche pastore ci offrirà pure del latte, cosa vuoi di più?’  
Magari che anche solo una di queste cose fosse stata vera. La scampagnata era in realtà una serie di grotte umide, buie e ripide piene di maledetti Zubat e Golbat, poi trasformatasi in un’infinita camminata contro una bufera di neve così fredda che nemmeno i pokèmon del luogo si facevano vivi.  
Di valli baciate dal sole manco mezza, figurarsi pastori e latte.  
“Grrrnnn.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Hrnn, hrnnn”  
La fiamma del pokèmon di fuoco veniva brutalmente sospinta dal gelo. Grosse nuvole si agitavano sulla schiena dell’animale, accompagnandosi al respiro possente ma pesante.  
“Non ce la fai più, vero?” domandò improvvisamente il ragazzo bloccandosi in mezzo alla neve.  
Il Thyplosion non si accorse subito che il suo allenatore si fosse fermato. Si girò di colpo e tornò subito indietro, aumentando la fiamma.  
“Grruuunnn…”  
“COSA?”  
Thyplosion stava indicando con il muso e le corte zampe una cosa che Gold non aveva notato fino a quel momento a causa della fitta bufera.  
Poco davanti a loro c’era una sagoma scura, un’imponente ombra che pareva possedere ali ed accanto una piccola luce traballante.  
“Un pokèmon selvatico, finalmente!”  
Un grosso e bestiale ruggito di rimando fece sobbalzare Gold.  
Da dietro l’ombra alata, apparve un’altra sagoma, quella di un essere umano.  
Si avvicinò senza dire una parola e dietro di lui venne il pokèmon alato, un Charizard dall’aria molto, molto aggressiva.  
Gold era incredulo. Un altro allenatore era arrivato fin lassù prima di lui e, cosa più sconcertante, aveva più o meno la sua stessa età. Un ragazzo dai capelli neri come lui, un cappellino calato sugli occhi ed un giacchetto così leggero che gli fece venire ancora più freddo.  
“O mio…non, non posso crederci. Come cavolo hai fatto a…come fai a non congelare con quel che indossi?” furono le uniche parole con senso logico che riuscì a dire, prima che il ragazzo gli fosse davanti.  
Forse il freddo gli aveva congelato la lingua, perché a parte il suo respiro non emetteva alcun altro suono.  
Alzò lo sguardo e Gold vide uno sguardo perso, che lo scrutava con delusione.  
Un sibilo accompagnò uno sbuffo di fumo mentre poche parole scivolarono fuori dalla bocca dell’altro: “…fanculo Green.”  
“Cosa?”  
“… ….”

 

Quando, sei ore più tardi, Gold era tornato nel Centro Medico per Pokèmon alla base del Monte Argento, sorseggiando the bollente nella hall, qualcosa dentro di lui era profondamente cambiato.  
Un lungo, durissimo scontro con lo sconosciuto lo aveva profondamente turbato. E di recente aveva sconfitto la Lega dei Superquattro, Lance compreso. Non ne capiva il motivo, ma si sentiva come ad aver appena combattuto con tutte le sue forze contro qualcosa di…leggendario.  
“Tutto a posto? I tuoi pokèmon sono in via di guarigione. La prossima volta che ti viene in mente di scalare il Monte Argento ti consiglio di prepararti meglio.”  
La voce dell’infermiera Joy sembrava lontanissima.  
“Grazie…è stata una gita dura, eh Thyplosion?”  
“Hrrrnnnn” bofonchiò il pokèmon fissando storto Gold.  
“Chi se lo aspettava di trovare uno scemo con un Charizard così forte in mezzo ai ghiacci?”  
“Come hai detto?”  
Gold sobbalzò sul divanetto, rovesciando a terra quasi tutta la sua bevanda calda  
Senza che nemmeno se ne fosse accorto, un ragazzo era balzato accanto a lui.  
“E tu chi ca…”  
“Hai detto di aver trovato un tizio con un Charizard molto forte sul Monte Argento, vero?”  
Il ragazzo aveva i capelli castano chiaro ed una luce strana negli occhi. Sembrava disperato.  
“Si. Si c’è uno stronzo in cima al Monte Argento che se ti becca a vagare fra la neve ti rovescia addosso tutta la sua squadra pokèmon. E, maledizione, è la cosa peggiore che ho trovato sul Monte.”  
Veloce come era apparso, il ragazzo sparì dall’entrata del Centro Pokèmon, lasciando Gold ed il suo Thyplosion e sgelare.  
Ma un solo secondo prima che scappasse, Gold avrebbe giurato di aver sentito lo stesso sibilo emesso dallo sconosciuto sui monti.  
“…fanculo Red…”


	3. Scendere dal monte

Il grande e luminoso lampo riecheggiò per tutta la montagna, squarciando in due il cielo grigio puntinato dalla neve. I pokèmon sonnecchianti vennero sorpresi dallo spostamento d'aria che fece ondeggiare i sempreverdi in cui si rifugiavano. Gli Snover sotto le fronde delle piante, nello svegliarsi, strizzarono gli occhi imperlati di neve per poi sgranarli di stupore.  
Due piccoli umani si fissavano muti mentre il vento gli sferzava addosso inclemente. Appena accanto a loro, due grossi pokèmon ruggivano e respiravano profondamente. 

 

Charizard si sgranchì, mostrando l’ imponente apertura alare per intimorire i suoi avversari. Sembrava ancora più grosso e forte dall'ultima volta in cui si erano scontrati. A riprova di ciò, il primo colpo scambiato aveva quasi colto di sorpresa Blastoise per la potenza della vampata.  
Green sapeva che il suo pokèmon non lo avrebbe deluso, ma per pochi secondi il suo cuore aveva sussultato. Paura? Stupore? Eccitazione per la battaglia? Lo dimenticò immediatamente quando Blastoise cancellò la fiammata con la sua potente gettata d’acqua. Il bagliore e l'onda d'aria generatesi gli fecero socchiudere gli occhi. Aveva cercato questo scontro per mesi. Aveva cercato Red per mesi. Ora lo aveva davanti.

La neve si sciolse al calore dell'acqua bollente.  
Red si strinse al suo Charizard mentre le scarpe da tennis si inzaccheravano di fanghiglia. Aspettava quel momento da molto ormai. A posteriori aveva capito quanto fosse egoista e stupido sperare di trascinare Green fin lassù solo per combattere, ma Green era arrivato. Era arrivato Davvero.  
Aveva anche pensato di mollare tutto e tornarsene a casa dopo aver ingaggiato quella lotta feroce con il ragazzino arrivato lì chissà come. Anche se i suoi pokèmon lo proteggevano dal freddo, Red si era lanciato alla scalata del Monte Argento senza alcun equipaggiamento adatto. Aveva giusto le razioni di cibo prese al Centro Medico, e stavano per finire.

 

"...."  
"È questo il modo di iniziare questo scontro, Red? Fissarmi silente, con maree di puntini di sospensione ed il tentativo di abbrustolirci? Fattelo dire, sei diventato un vero e proprio Ursaring!"  
Red non aveva nemmeno la forza di parlare mentre il vento gli urlava nelle orecchie le parole dell'avversario, rendendole secche e graffianti. Il freddo gli ricordò che salire in alta montagna in maniche corte e jeans è da stupidi. Si strinse ulteriormente al suo Charizard.  
"Hai idea di quanto ti abbiamo cercato? Di quanto Io ti abbia cercato? O di quanto tua madre fosse in pensiero? Oppure di come mio nonno fosse più preoccupato per te che di suo nipote? "  
Avevano freddo, entrambi. Quel tipo di freddo disgraziato che saltava a piè pari vestiti e pelle e si infilava dritto come acuminato chiodo nelle ossa.  
Per quanto provasse a parlare con voce dura ed inflessibile, i denti di Green tremavano e le dita dei piedi formicolavano, pulsando istericamente nel tentativo di far circolare il sangue e scaldarsi.  
"Bene. Allora iniziamo."

 

Gold, dopo la dura battaglia avvenuta sul monte argento, aveva deciso che concedere a sè stesso ed ai suoi pokèmon qualche giorno di riposo. Thyplosion adorava rilassarsi si fronte alla stufetta del centro medico ed aiutava volentieri l'infermiera nell'alimentare la caldaia. Per tenersi in forma usciva con il suo allenatore a prendere legna e funghi. La migliore vacanza della sua vita subito dopo il viaggio sulle spiagge di Kanto.  
Fu mentre tagliava dei pezzi di legna che apparvero.  
Di primo acchito pensò fossero due pokèmon spettro, ma assottigliando gli occhi, mise a fuoco due umani ridotti ad uno straccio.

Green era distrutto, ma nessun motivo al mondo gli avrebbe impedito di riportare a casa Red. Anche perché non sopportava più né suo nonno né la madre del ragazzo, sempre pronti a chiamarlo per chiedergli se avesse notizie di Red. Se non fosse stato che non aveva fiato da sprecare, si sarebbe adoperato per ricordargli quanto la madre avesse pianto. Soprattutto lo al telefono. Con lui.

 

Thyplosion lasciò perdere la legna e corse dal suo allenatore , intento a raccogliere erbe poco dietro.  
"Cosa? Che c'è? Guarda che se vuoi di nuovo prendermi in giro ti uso per arrostire le castagne!"  
Il pokèmon scosse la testa seccato e, mentre gli indicava la direzione da cui era venuto, apparvero i due dispersi.  
Gold si irrigidì vedendo chi era uscito dalla boscaglia. Riconobbe, nonostante i capelli scarmigliati e la faccia smunta, l’allenatore affrontato in cima al monte. Ci mise poco di più per il tizio che lo sorreggeva per le spalle. Li raggiunse in pochi passi concitati.  
“Voi due! Non posso crederci!”  
Green lo fissò confuso, non riconoscendolo.  
“Non ho idea di chi tu sia, bambino. Ti andrebbe di farci strada al Centro Medico?”  
“Come sarebbe bambino? Guarda che avrò giusto due anni di differenza! E ci siamo incontrati proprio al Centro Medico! Questo tizio invece l’ho affrontato sulla montagna! E…”   
Come riscuotendosi da uno shock, Red scosse la testa e, per la prima volta dopo parecchio, parlò:  
“Incredibile, siamo davvero riusciti a tornare indietro…”  
Gold sgranò gli occhi, mentre Green lasciò andare Red, visibilmente arrabbiato.  
Entrambi, facendo riecheggiare la valle, esclamarono:  
“Ma allora sai parlare!”

**Author's Note:**

> Occhey, non è da tutti scalare il Monte Argento. Ma diciamocelo, se io ci fossi riuscita poi me ne sarei tornata a casa no? Metti anche che ci fai un mese massimo due di eremitaggio, ma poi scendi no? Perchè Red attende ed attende come uno spaventapasseri? Ed ogni volta passi tu, allenatore di seconda generazione, a scannarti con lui. E la volta dopo ci sarà ancora. A quel punto m'è balzata in testa l'idea di Red, un grande campione, un po' alienato dagli umani, incapace di stare con loro ma comunque con dei rimorsi e dei sensi di colpa, soprattutto per Green, l'amico\nemico d'infanzia. Spero abbiate apprezzato!


End file.
